Un si bon début d'année
by Chipuliara
Summary: Une suite bien tardive à mon OS "L'année commence bien" ! \ o / - OS, Harry se réveille le premier jour de cette nouvelle année, une fois de plus en charmante compagnie. Mais cette fois-ci aucun regret, loin de là... il serait même bien enclin à recommencer. / ! \ PWP, Drarry, à réserver à un public averti / ! \ - BONNE ANNÉE ! :)


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas ma propriété ! x)

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA, c'est à dire **relations sexuelles explicites / ! \ réservé à un public averti / ! \**

 **Note** **:** Cette histoire a été écrite pour être **LA SUITE de " L'année commence bien"**, OS que j'ai posté le premier janvier 2013 ! Je sais, c'est un sacré délai pour une "suite" d'un OS de ce genre, mais l'idée m'est venue alors voilà, c'est la vie ! :') (Vous pouvez le lire indépendamment je pense, mais voilà, il y a quelques références à ça x) )

 **.**

BONNE ANNÉE 2017 À TOUS ! \ o /

Je débarque en ce premier janvier avec un petit PWP tout doux pour bien commencer l'année dans l'amour de son prochain ! x)  
Tous mes meilleurs vœux, la santé, le bonheur, plein de bonne chose ! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira :)

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Un si bon début d'année -**

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent doucement. Le soleil de l'hiver filtrait à travers les rideaux fins de sa chambre. _Quelle soirée…_ Il en avait encore un mal de crâne certain et, il en était sûr, une surdité partielle. Rassembler les anciens de Poudlard pour fêter leur premier nouvel an en tant qu'adultes… probablement la meilleure idée de leurs vies.

Non. La meilleure idée de leurs vies avait sans doute été de retourner à Poudlard justement l'année passée. Avoir ses ASPICs, être accepté dans les classes de formation des jeunes aurors du Ministère, faire quelque chose de sa vie après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passé pour en avoir une, ça n'avait pas de prix. Mais tout de même… un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand il sentit les draps bouger près de lui. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction, et soupira doucement.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ces cheveux blonds ainsi lâchés sur des draps blancs. Merlin, il se rappelait encore de la panique qui l'avait habité, il y avait de ça maintenant… eh bien un an. Un an tout juste. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était en rien les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Sans doute parce que cette fois-ci, il se souvenait de tout. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait mûri. Draco bougea doucement entre les draps, se retourna paresseusement, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, pendant un instant, ils ne se dirent rien. Puis les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un doux sourire.

-Hey, fit-il, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

-Salut, répondit Harry dans un sourire.

Il allongea doucement sa main jusqu'aux mèches claires, et Draco ne l'empêcha pas quand il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins. Il se hissa jusqu'à lui et, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonne année, souffla-t-il tout contre lui.

Draco reprit ses lèvres, avec la même lenteur, la même douceur. Après la soirée de nouvelle année qu'ils avaient passée, ils n'étaient pas à brusquer. Harry ferma les yeux, alors que Draco glissait sa langue entre ses lèvres, avec langueur. Il soupira tout contre lui et Draco fut le premier à rompre la caresse.

-Bonne année, Potter…

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry laissa avec paresse un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres, tendre. Il sentit alors les lèvres de Draco se poser sur sa joue, puis sa mâchoire… il pencha un peu la tête et eut un petit rire quand il embrassa son cou. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus après leur nuit du nouvel an de l'année passée. Harry était rentré aux dortoirs, et le cours de la vie de l'école avait repris sans accros. Les révisions, les examens… les dossiers d'admission post-ASPIC… Et puis dès juin ils n'avaient plus fait que se croiser – une fois dans la rue, une fois à la gare… Il avait été presque surpris de le voir arriver la veille, alors qu'il savait bien qu'ils étaient tous invités. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il glissa sa main dans le cou pâle et l'incita à remonter vers ses lèvres.

Agréablement surpris, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Doucement, il bascula contre lui, sur lui, le coucha sur le dos et glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Sa main descendit, comme d'elle-même, sur ses côtes nues. Aérienne, elle caressa la courbe de ses hanches du bout de ses doigts et vint se déposer sur sa cuisse, si tiède de la chaleur de leurs draps. Draco plia paresseusement la jambe, et Harry put la saisir avec douceur. Quand il quitta ses lèvres, reprenant un souffle plus lent, ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux ouverts de Draco, si clairs et si proches de lui qu'il en fut presque surpris un instant – un instant seulement. Le garçon au regard clair avait l'air au comble de ses aises. Dans un soupir de confort, il étira ses bras vers la tête de lit comme pour détendre son corps endormi, et Harry fut hypnotisé le temps d'une seconde. Peut-être deux, et peut-être même trois… Draco se mordit la lèvre en le voyant le regarder ainsi – son sourire s'agrandit et il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, pour le ramener vers lui.

-Tu rêvasses… ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Ça se pourrait…

Il se laissa faire, rapprocha tout son corps de celui de son amant, et le laissa avec plaisir reprendre ses lèvres avec les siennes. Un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas – il avait chaud, il était bien. La peau de Draco était douce contre la sienne, il entremêla leurs jambes et se délecta de sentir qu'il n'était pas le seul à durcir de leurs caresses.

Quand il pensait que Draco avait été son premier garçon… il sourit contre ses lèvres. Ça lui faisait presque drôle de l'avoir retrouvé, après une année de vie. Il se sentit basculer avec lenteur contre le matelas et laissa avec plaisir Draco prendre doucement le dessus. Leurs érections naissantes se frôlèrent sans brusquerie et Harry laissa naître un nouveau sourire quand Draco retrouva sa bouche une poignée de secondes à peine après l'avoir quittée. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et Draco prit doucement sa langue entre les siennes pour la sucer presque avec délectation. Le bas-ventre d'Harry fut pris d'un incroyable rush, et il reprit lui-même la bouche de Draco avec envie.

-Hm…

Draco qui soupira en se laissait faire, et dont les hanches commencèrent doucement à onduler contre celles de son amant. Quand il quitta sa bouche se fut pour descendre ses lèvres sur son torses, son ventre, embrasser et lécher avec révérence la peau couchée sous lui. Gémissant longuement, Harry laissa sa tête reposer complètement sur l'oreiller, alors que Draco déposait un suçon dans le creux de sa taille. Peu à peu, il ramena ses jambes entre celles d'Harry, qui remonta paresseusement les siennes dans le dos de Draco, soufflant sourdement – il les resserra doucement pour ramener son entrejambe vers le sien. Draco pressa avec attention alors son sexe contre celui d'Harry, et tous deux retinrent leur souffle le temps d'un instant.

Ils ne quittèrent le regard de l'autre que pour regarder en direction de la table de chevet, dans une synchronisation presque parfaite. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu suggérer quoi que ce fût, Draco allongea le bras dans cette direction – leurs sexes durs frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et Harry grogna alors que Draco soupirait en refermant la main sur le flacon renversé de lubrifiant. Il se déposa du gel dans la main et, se penchant de nouveau vers Harry pour lui offrir ses lèvres, il apposa ses doigts lubrifié contre ses fesses. Harry enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Vas-y… Souffla-t-il doucement entre deux baisers. Vas-y, Draco…

Alors son amant, tendre tout contre lui, poussa un doigt entre ses fesses… puis deux… Harry haleta, sans le quitter des yeux, et Draco ne résista pas à lui prendre baiser sur baiser, délicieux sourire aux lèvres. Il alla et vint en lui avec douceur, prévenance. Quand il retira ses doigts, il remit un peu du lubrifiant dans sa main, et referma son poing sur son sexe en érection pour l'en recouvrir. Sans le pénétrer, il pressa sa verge tout contre ses fesses et s'y frotta avec lenteur.

-Merlin, _Draco_ …

Il se délecta de sentir Harry frémir sous lui, alors que sa tête retombait de nouveau profondément dans son oreiller. Il posa ses mains claires sur les hanches couchées sous lui, et les caressa avec douceur, vers sa taille, vers le bas de son ventre, à ses hanches de nouveau, alors que son sexe dur frottait toujours lentement contre ses fesses… Harry soupira d'aise, et Draco se pencha à son oreille.

-Je peux… ? Sourit-il tout contre lui.

-Oui, oui, vas-y…

Mais Draco préféra embrasser doucement sa tempe, presser son bas-ventre de nouveau contre ses fesses, et souffler d'une voix rauque :

-Tu es sûr… ?

Harry gémit de frustration et le sourire de Draco s'étira doucement. Il se pressa une fois de plus contre lui, embrassa avec révérence la base de son oreille.

-O- _uii_ … allez, Draco…

Alors Draco recula son pelvis, descendit une main vers son érection pour la guider entre les fesses d'Harry, pressa doucement contre son entrée…

-Parce que… Sourit-il avec mutinerie. Je ne voudrais pas te forcer…

-Espèce d'enfoir _éé_ …

Harry referma ses poings sur les draps froissés alors que Draco laissait échapper un petit rire moqueur – et alors seulement il le pénétra, lentement, jusqu'à la garde. Harry soupira, vint accrocher ses mains dans son dos, quémanda ses lèvres que Draco lui donna avec langueur. Leurs langues l'une contre l'autre, Draco se retira lentement, et se renfonça sur le même rythme. Harry sentit chaque instant, chaque mouvement, chaque frémissement, et gémit dans la bouche de Draco. Draco qui était dur, si dur en lui… il entama un nouveau mouvement de retirement et Harry descendit ses mains dans son dos, caressant la peau pâle sous ses doigts.

Il le pénétra plus sèchement et Harry sursauta, eut un gémissement de gorge, et ne put empêcher d'haleter de plaisir. Sans cesser d'aller et venir en lui avec douceur, Draco lécha le creux de son cou avant d'y apposer ses lèvres, de baiser sa peau, aussi tendrement qu'il le baisait, lui. Harry enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son dos, alors que dans un sourire il se mordait la lèvre sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait chaud, si chaud, et des vagues de sensations de plaisir irradiaient tout son corps depuis son bas-ventre et son sexe tendu. Il écarta les jambes à leur maximum, les genoux contre le matelas, et descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Draco – il les empoigna et le pressa plus fortement encore contre lui.

-Harry… Soupira Draco d'une voix rauque en remontant contre ses lèvres. T'es _bon_ , Harry…

Il descendit une main pour lui saisir la cuisse, et y enfonça ses doigts – il se retira de moitié pour le pénétrer en profondeur et il lui mordit la lèvre alors qu'ils gémissaient de concert. Le baiser qu'il lui prit ensuite fut passionné. Couché sur lui, ondulant contre lui, Draco ferma les yeux, entraîné par ses sensations. Harry, s'aidant de ses jambes, les fit doucement basculer sur le matelas, jusqu'à se retrouver à cheval sur l'érection de Draco, qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches – Harry le vit se mordre la lèvre en le regardant dans les yeux, et frissonna tout entier. Soupirant de plaisir, il se mit à chevaucher son sexe en rythme, ses mains redécouvrant le torse nu sous lui, le caressant avec douceur.

-A- _ah…_

Il se cambra sous une première vague plus prenante que les autres – un filet de liquide pré-séminal coula le long de sa verge raide et Draco enfonça ses doigts dans la peau chaude de ses flancs, grognant son plaisir.

-Encore Harry, t'arrête pas… Souffla-t-il, rauque.

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Reprenant avec plus de vigueur, il s'empala et s'empala encore, massant l'excitation de Draco avec l'intérieur de ses fesses. Draco qui haletait et gémissait, et jamais ne quittait ses yeux. Harry se sentait venir, il allait jou _ir…_

Alors il prit son érection dans sa main et se masturba avec vigueur, sans cesser d'aller et venir sur le sexe dur de son amant. Il jouit sur le ventre de Draco et se tendit tout entier, alors que l'orgasme faisait frissonner tout son corps et que sa tête se rejetait en arrière – Draco agrippa ses hanches de nouveau et le plaqua une dernière fois sèchement sur son membre en érection.

- _Putain_ …

Il se déversa entre les chairs de Harry alors que son amant resserrait ses fesses autour de son sexe, juste pour lui. Puis il se laissa retomber à ses côtés, tout en douceur, transpirant et satisfait entre les draps clairs.

Pendant un instant, ils ne dirent rien – il ne s'éleva de leur lit que le son court et saccadé de leurs souffles courts. Draco fut le premier à tourner doucement le visage vers Harry, qui fixait toujours le plafond sans le voir, reprenant sa respiration. Avec un sourire, il se tourna sur le côté et allongea une main claire pour écarter une mèche brune du front de son amant.

-Et si on n'attendait pas une année entière avant de se revoir, cette fois-ci ? Souffla-t-il doucement.

Harry se retourna vers lui à son tour et la main de Draco trouva sans peine le chemin de son cou. Harry qui se rapprocha jusqu'à glisser une main sur sa hanche, puis dans son dos, pour le faire venir à lui. Corps contre corps, il s'approcha de ses lèvres avec un sourire mutin.

-Deal.

Et comme pour sceller sa promesse, il prit ses lèvres avec tendresse. C'était une toute nouvelle année qui débutait, et elle s'annonçait pleine de belles, très belles choses.

C'était bien simple, elle n'aurait pas pu avoir de meilleur commencement.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles fics, et encore une fois une très bonne année 2017 ! :)

Ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


End file.
